Non-Cure All Stars / Transcript
This is the transcript for the short animation Non-Cure All Stars. (The movie begins, theme song playing in background, with Pollun and Lulun working to give an envelope to Hikari. They do so, and Hikari opens it to find a letter in it.) Hikari: What is this? An invitation to a feast? But who's the host? Pollun: We don't know either-popo... Lulun: But if you go, please be on the lookout-lulu...! Hikari: And that's why you two will be coming with me. (Pollun and Lulun look at each other) Pollun and Lulun: Right. (Scene cuts to Mailpo running. It finally arrives to Kurumi, who then receives and opens the same envelope.) Kurumi: Thanks for bringing this to me. But...do you even know who it's from anyways? (Mailpo shrugs.) Kurumi: Well then. If I don't come back, tell the others that I've gone to a feast, alright? (Kurumi heads off, and Mailpo walks in a different direction. Scene cuts to Amity, also looking at the envelope, alongside Gemma.) Gemma: Is this even a good idea? Couldn't it be a trap of sorts? Amity: Don't worry. How likely is it that a celebration could go wrong? (She winks.) Gemma: (sighs) Well I warned you, in case something does happen. Have fun anyways~! Amity: (begins to walk off) Thanks! (Meanwhile, in a fancy house-like environment, a "girl", Mirella, is looking outside, alongside a black and red mascot, Akuaku.) Mirella: So when do you think they will arrive? (The mascot looks outside with her.) Akuaku: Now how am I supposed to know if they come from different directions-aku? Mirella: Well at least it's set up, right? (smiles) (Akuaku sniffs towards the food, then licks its mouth.) Akuaku: I really want to eat soon... Mirella: Afterwards, alright? (The door bursts open, and Hikari, along with Pollun and Lulun, Kurumi, and Amity have all arrived.) Mirella: You were invited, I assume? Amity: Well, yes. Though I didn't expect (points to Hikari and Kurumi) others to come with me... Kurumi: Why don't we introduce ourselves during the feast? Mirella: Come this way, then! (heads off towards a dining table) Hikari: Let's enjoy, everyone! (leads the others in the same direction) (Lulun stays behind as the others follow. Pollun notices.) Pollun: Is there something wrong-popo? Lulun: Something just...seems wrong with the hosts-lulu... Pollun: You stay here, and I'll join Hikari-popo. If anything goes wrong, she'll transform, and then you come and help her-popo. Lulun: O-Okay... (At the dining table, all of the girls, excluding Mirella, prepare to take a seat. Hikari is the first to sit, but the chair secures her wrists and ankles to where she cannot move.) Kurumi: Hikari! (stares at Mirella) Amity: What happened? Mirella: She simply fell into the trap~ Kurumi and Amity: Trap?! Hikari: Kurumi... Do something! Kurumi: (nods, then proceeds to get her Milky Palette, ready to transform) Skyrose Translate! (transforms into Milky Rose) Amity: W-What?! She can transform?! Mirella: That's what I feared. That someone in here was some kind of magical girl... Amity: Oh... well... (takes out her Brilliant Lighter, and pops the lid off) Let's Puzzle Up! (transforms into Friendly Face-Off) Hikari: There's...another one? Pollun: But who is that one? Milky Rose: Well then, ready? Friendly Face-Off: Y-You fight against the girl, and I'll try to help the one that's trapped... (softly smiles) Pollun: No, I'll help Hikari. (rushes to her, and turns into the Touch Commune) Hikari! Now! Mirella: Can we just battle?! (prepares a dark orb, which looks to be aimed at Milky Rose) Hikari: Kurumi!! (looks down to notice the Touch Commune) Oh, right. Luminous! Shining Stream! (transforms into Shiny Luminous) Friendly Face-Off: (looks at Hikari, who has now transformed) Are we all allies to the Pretty Cure or something?! Mirella: That's what I want to know... (sighs) Akuaku: Ahem. Mirella? Mirella: Yes yes, I should probably battle, but the other girl broke free already! Shiny Luminous: Lulun? (looks around) Where are you? Friendly Face-Off: I'll help you then. (prepares to use her attack Vivid Toss, by taking off the bottom left portion of her face, attracting everyone's attention) Brilliant, wonderful, infinite! Vivid Toss! (throws the piece in Mirella's direction) Milky Rose: What? Shiny Luminous: That's...interesting, I guess. (notices Lulun hiding under the table) Lulun! Lulun: You're okay-lulu? Shiny Luminous: Yes! And I need you to help out! Mirella: What in the world is going on? It's all over the--- (is knocked over, because of Vivid Toss) Akuaku: You okay?! Milky Rose: Now it's my turn. Ready? Akuaku: No no no! We don't need anything else! Milky Rose: (looks at her Milky Palette for a moment) Without Natts, I guess this will have to do. (prepares her attack, Blizzard) The power of evil shall be engulfed in glittering roses! Milky Rose Blizzard! (The attack surrounds Akuaku, and purifies him, making him disappear.) Mirella: Akuaku! (is about to cry) Let me come with you into the afterlife! (bursts into tears) Lulun: (peeks at Mirella) Luminous... I think those two had a bond going between them-lulu... Shiny Luminous: And she really wants to join her little friend... Then I'll make her happy! (runs to Milky Rose and Friendly Face-Off) Mirella: (looks up, noticing Shiny Luminous has joined the others) All three of you! You don't understand! All I wanted was to become powerful with your powers so I could protect my friend! (All three look at her with sympathy.) Friendly Face-Off: But you didn't have to try and steal our powers just to make you happy. I mean, you never really have to be a magical girl or anything of the sorts. Milky Rose: But if it makes you happy, we can purify you. Mirella: Yes! Please! I want to be with my little Akuaku again! Shiny Luminous: If that's what you want... Mirella: Just end my suffering! (Friendly Face-Off summons her Kira Charm Wand) Milky Rose: Aren't you going to use your face again? Friendly Face-Off: I'd rather purify her in a less painful way. And, it's my fault that she lost her friend. Shiny Luminous: Could we just make her happy? (All three combine their powers and perform a powerful attack.) Shiny Luminous, Milky Rose, and Friendly Face-Off: Wonderful Solution! Mirella: Th-Thank you... (is hit by the attack, becomes purified, and fades away) (The girls de-transform shortly after.) Kurumi: That was pointless. Amity: But look at the bright side! We're friends now! Hikari: Well I'm Kujou Hikari--- Kurumi: who was the one who fell into the trap--- Hikari: briefly! Kurumi: And she became Shiny Luminous...the pink one. And I'm Mimino Kurumi. But I'm not just your ordinary girl... (transforms into her mascot form, Milk) I'm also Milk-miru! Amity: (catches Milk) Eh?! No way! Hikari: She was also Milky Rose. Amity: And I'm Hoshino Amity... and Friendly Face-Off... (blushes) Milk: (looks at the table) Everyone! The food's still good-miru! (Everyone else looks in that direction.) Lulun: So we can still enjoy the feast, can't we-lulu?! All: Then let's enjoy! (The ending begins. The last thing seen is everyone is almost done with the food, and the message "Arigato!" (ありがとう！) appears on the screen. It then fades to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:User: Cure Believe